The team find out
by thebluementalist
Summary: Jane and Lisbon have been going out secretly for a while now. How will the team react to them being together? Or will it be no surprise at all? Rated T to be safe. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist fanfiction**

**The team find out**

**Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jane asks me, his brow furrowed in a way that's too adorable for words.

We're lying down next to each other and I look sideways at him, taking in his unruly golden locks that I'm now allowed to run my hands through whenever I want, his bright and may I add dilated ocean blue eyes and soft pink lips that I would spend the rest of my life attached to if I could.

I can't stop myself from smiling. We had spent all those years wasting time. Some of them were important, the years when we were running after Red John when there was the sexual tension but we both thought it wouldn't go anywhere. After all Jane was still practically married to Angela then, he needed time. He needed revenge. I try not to think of that day, the day when he left me for what I thought would be forever.

After being arrested and then let go I'd gone back to my place and looked through my phone. I had lost almost everything that day, my work, my best friend. I listened to his voice message with my heart pounding, hoping more than anything that he was still alive. When he spoke, and told me he was fine I felt like everything would be ok. But then he'd said those three words.

"I'll miss you."

Everything had gone blank. It had been a month before I heard from him again, when his carny friends started to hand over his letters. They were friendly, yet fond and they were the best parts of my life for as long as I could remember.

Then, just as I was starting to think about moving on with my life. Accepting that Patrick Jane was gone, no longer in it. He decided to come back. Don't get me wrong I was overjoyed. But as soon as I realized that maybe not everything would change just by him coming back after two years that joy turned into confusion, and annoyance. I loved him, love him and I just wanted the truth. If he truly didn't care for me in that way I wanted to know. But then I also didn't.

I push the dark thoughts away and focus on the man in front of me. My boyfriend, lover, partner. It sends a thrill through me being able to call him any of those names, mainly the first two. Maybe one day I'll be able to call him by husband. I chew on my bottom lip, running that word through my head a few times. I like the way it sounds. Patrick Jane, my husband.

I try to focus, he's staring at the lip I'd been toying with. His eyes darkened with lust. I smile slightly seductively.

"Sorry, you were saying? I zoned out," I offer as an explanation.

Jane looks up at my eyes, confused before his eyes brighten with realization.

"Uh, right. Are you sure about this? Telling the team? I mean I'm all for it, don't get me wrong. I just… I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

My heart almost bursts with love for this man, I love him and I don't care who knows it.

"No, I want to tell them. We've kept it secret long enough. Besides, I don't know if I can keep it quiet for much longer. Your longing glances in my direction make it sort of hard," I say jokingly.

"I can't help it, you're just so beautiful. Particularly when you're hard at work, doing paper work, taking down bad guys, playing the detective," he moves closer at each word until he's resting his forehead against mine.

I take his lips with mine and kiss him slowly. It's sweet, similar to our first one. It doesn't take much time for it to turn passionate and hungry. He deepens it and out tongues begin to battle for dominance before we find our perfect rhythm.

He's on top of me before I even realize it, his arms resting on either side of me. Eventually we break apart for air. He stares at me before rolling off me. I don't like the loss of contact but we need to finish this conversation.

We lie facing each other, both resting on our elbows.

"Patrick," I draw out his first name. I don't use it very often, he always has been and probably always will be Jane to me except for in the most intimate situations.

"I love you, you know that and I know it. We've waited so long to be together and I don't want to waste any more time. I love you and I want everyone to know it."

He strokes my cheek and kisses me softly with so much love that I can feel it throughout my whole body.

We're close enough together that he can whisper and I'll hear.

"So you're not embarrassed?" he jokes.

I shake my head and run a hand through his golden curls.

"Never."

We kiss again, this time matching the passion we'd had going before. We still have an hour until we have to get ready for work and we spend it wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

**The team find out: Chapter 2**

The office is bustling with movement. We'd just closed the case we'd been working on and everyone's getting ready to go home after a few late nights. I'd packed up my stuff a few minutes ago and am waiting around, pretending to still be doing stuff.

I sneak a peek at the still form of Jane, who's lying on his couch with his eyes closed. I know he's not asleep but he looks pretty close to it. How he can be so relaxed with what we're about to do I don't know.

We had both decided this morning to tell the team about us after we finished this case and I'm pretty sure Jane wrapped it up more quickly than he would have otherwise.

With a sigh I walk up to his couch and sit on the edge of it, trapping his body against the other side. If we weren't together I probably would have just kicked the side of the couch and stood over him. Instead I rub his shoulder. He doesn't make any movement and his eyes remain closed. With another, slightly more annoyed sigh I speak.

"Jane, come on I know you're awake."

His lips twitch upwards into a smile and his eyes flutter open.

"I never could fool you could I Agent Lisbon," his voice is teasing. He knows he always did fool me, most of the time that is.

I hit him playfully on the chest.

"We should probably get everyone together before they all leave," I say regretfully.

I want to tell everyone, I'm just not looking forward to the consequences.

Jane sits up, his smile wider. I get off the couch so he can stand up and he steers me with his hand on my lower back to the front of the bullpen. We stand waiting for people to realize that we want their attention. His hand is reassuring and gives me comfort that even if this is embarrassing I still get to go home with Patrick Jane.

Wiley and Vega are looking at us strangely and start to make their way towards us.

Jane clears his throat, "Everyone. Lisbon and I have an announcement."

Abbott is standing in the doorway, watching us with a knowing smile on his face. At our words Cho turns in his seat and crosses his arms, waiting for us to speak. His face blank as usual.

I thank god that they're the only ones in the room, at least that way we can tell the people we want to tell without other people finding out. I groan inwardly. Of course other people will find out, we'll probably be the gossip of the office for ages. Not that we weren't before.

Jane's hand, which had been resting on my back snakes around my hip pulling me closer.

The whole of the teams gaze is drawn to his hand. It's obviously not a gesture a friend would make. I lean into him slightly, almost unconsciously.

Cho looks at us both and before Jane can say another word speaks bluntly, "You're together."

He shows no sign of how he feels about it and my cheeks tinge with pink.

Jane grins, "Yes. Yes we are."

He smiles at me fondly and I can't help but smile back.

"We're sorry for not disclosing this information with you guys immediately, we just wanted to keep it private for a while," I say, hoping they'll understand.

The whole team look amongst each other with a knowing smile and I frown.

"What?"

Abbott raises an eyebrow at us, "You two weren't exactly that discreet. Everyone thought you two were in love before** you** even realized it. Do you really think that you could fool us?"

My mouth is open in surprise. I was certain that we'd been as discreet as possible, other than the occasional lustful looks, or accidental bumps just so we'd have an excuse to touch each other.

Jane gives me a wry smile.

"Wait!? You knew that everyone else knew and you didn't tell me?" I ask him, astonished.

He shrugs, "I had a fairly good Idea Abbott knew and assumed the others would catch on."

I can feel my face turning red and I look at Wiley and Vega.

"Did – did you guys know?"

"Well I thought you might be, but I didn't know for sure," Wiley offers.

Vega just shrugs, "I'm the newbie. I haven't really known you guys for that long, but there was obviously something going."

I cover my face with my hand, "And we thought we were doing such a good job of covering it up."

Jane grins, "Speak for yourself."

I give him a glare.

"We're detectives, it's our job to see what isn't obvious," Cho says.

Abbott frowns at him, "You're not one to talk. You told me they were like brother and sister, you've known them for the longest out of all of us and couldn't see what I saw within a minute of meeting them."

I grimace slightly at the thought of us being like siblings.

"Cho my friend, really? I'm hurt. I thought you knew us?" Jane says touching his hands to his heart with a wounded expression on his face.

Cho just shrugs, brushing off his comments.

I don't feel comfortable being talked about so openly like this.

"This is so much more embarrassing than I thought it would be," I mumble.

Abbott laughs, "Don't worry. As long as you two are as _discreet _as you have been these past weeks everything should be fine."

I nod and Abbott walks away still chuckling. Wiley and Vega give us their congratulations and walk towards the lift with Wiley obviously trying to flirt with her and Vega responding politely as if she doesn't have a clue.

Cho is the only one, other than us, left in the bullpen. He walks up to us with a slight smile on his face.

"Congratulations," I can tell he means it.

I smile, "Thanks."

After a pause I speak again, "Did you really think that Jane and I were like siblings?"

He shrugs, "I guess I didn't want to see what was in front of my eyes." He sighs, "I owe the Rigsby's fifty bucks."

Jane laughs, "We still haven't told them yet so you have some time to get the money together. We're going to call them tonight."

He gives me a slight side hug squeeze and I wrap my left arm around his waist.

Cho looks towards me, "Lisbon, can I talk to Jane for a minute. In private?"

I look at him, confused and then back at Jane who is still smiling knowingly.

"Sure… I'll just be over there," I say pointing towards the area just outside the lift.

I watch them from afar, trying to listen in.

The only words I catch are _hurt her… _and _… I'll kill you… _I smile slightly as they make their way towards me. It's nice knowing Cho is so protective, although slightly embarrassing.

When Jane and I get back to my place I finally ask him about what Cho had asked, although I already know the jist of it.

Jane smiles and wraps both of his arms loosly around my waist, leaving me to reach up around his neck and play with his curls.

"He told me that If I ever hurt you he'd kill me," he says seriously.

I bite my lip, "and what did you say?"

Jane kisses me hard and it takes my breath away.

"That I wouldn't dream of it," he whispers before I bring his mouth back to mine.


End file.
